


Bark for Me

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Humiliation, Leashes, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Petplay, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Riko thought she hid her secret doujins well, but not well enough to keep them out of Mari's hands. Now that they've been discovered, she's going to have to go through some kinks that she never expected to play out in reality.





	Bark for Me

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in August for Riko's birthday, but abandoned it for reasons I can only speculate on. After talking to a couple friends, who thought the concept was still interesting, I edited the already-completed fic and have decided to post it now.

"Alright, so we're in agreement not to invoke any sort of blood rituals with our fans." Riko sighed, feeling a bit deflated. Guilty Kiss had started their meeting in her room twenty minutes ago, and they'd gotten nothing accomplished. She blamed her fellow subunit members for being so dedicated to the art of terrible ideas.

"I don't agree to this." Yoshiko sat back in her chair and gave Riko a thumbs down. "This would be the ultimate sign of bondage between us and our legions of little demons. We can't miss this opportunity!"

"No to the blood ritual, but yes to the bondage." Mari grinned at the quick blushes that hit her juniors' cheeks. She was lying on the floor, having halted her previously riveting mission of counting all the freckle-like circles on Riko's ceiling. "Imagine all the fans we'd get if we tied Riko up on stage and-" A ringing from Riko's cellphone paused their conversation and saved Riko from the continuation of any more bad ideas involving her.

"Riko, can you help me get the groceries from the car?" It was her mom, calling for help from her acquiescent daughter. That meant Riko needed to step outside in order to help her mom, which was a bit of a relief. She was hoping the time away from their meeting, however short, would help the three of them get back on track... and hopefully they wouldn't suggest any more ideas involving her and bondage.

Mari was also relieved. Relieved that Riko had left the room, anyway. As soon as the door was closed, she leapt to her feet and went on the prowl, like a perverted lioness. The prey she was searching for was more mouth-watering than any zebra. She knew Riko enough to know that there had to be some kinky-as-fuck sex stuff hidden somewhere in her room. It was always the quiet ones.

"Are you looking for porn again? You already found the weird wall stuff." Yoshiko stood up, standing a partial distance from Mari. This had happened the last time Riko had left the room during a Sakurauchi home meeting, though that time had been to use the restroom. There'd only been a small amount of time to search, but Mari was like a bloodhound... for porn. She'd sniffed out those wall kink doujins before a minute had passed. Yoshiko didn't understand why Mari would want to look for it again, though. She didn't get why someone would be turned on by being against a wall.

"That was just the pre-cum stained tip of the penis iceberg, Yoshiko! Actually, that sounds really weird out loud. But you know what I mean." Mari moved over to Riko's bed, pushing her hands down on both of her pillows. "That was just barely above vanilla. I'm looking for the sweetest of strawberries dipped in the darkest of chocolates. Aha!" She exclaimed triumphantly, having gotten onto her back and pushed herself underneath Riko's piano, which had been innocuously situated in a corner of the room.

"There's no way you found anything under the piano." Mari grinned as she reached underneath the piano and appeared to grab something. She slid out from under the piano, an unmarked black drawstring bag in her hand. "No fucking way. No. I call bullshit." Yoshiko was in complete disbelief. She knew that Mari had a nose for these things, but this was some 'heart of the cards' bullshit. "Why would you even check under the piano for porn?!"

"Think about it. If you're hiding something very secretive, wouldn't you want it somewhere that nobody would even think to look?" She pulled open the drawstrings, carefully fishing out the bag's contents. "Now there's no time to waste. Riko won't be gone long, and we've got to see what goodies she's hiding from her dear friends." Yoshiko rolled her eyes at that, but she found herself walking over to Mari, standing next to her to peek at the contents.

"Woah..." Both of their eyes widened as they looked at the covers of the doujins they'd uncovered. When Mari had said it was always the quiet ones, she wasn't kidding. This stuff was much lewder than any of that wall stuff. There were three doujins of differing sizes inside the bag, and all three of them had to do with petplay. One of the covers had two girls that Yoshiko swore were Honoka and Maki from Muse.

"I thought Riko was afraid of dogs..." Yoshiko felt her cheeks heating up as she kept averting her eyes, only to repeatedly look back at the subject matter. Mari held no such shame, of course. She eagerly flipped through the pages of the topmost doujin, which had two girls on the cover. One of them was wearing dog ears and a matching tail, on her knees with a collar around her neck. A leash was attached to said collar, held by the other grinning girl. To better read what she had found, she handed the other two doujins to Yoshiko. "Hey, don't give me these!"

"Remember this day, Yoshiko. It's going to be the start of something very, very shiny." She was unable to contain her glee as she surfed through the doujin, the scenes getting more lewd the farther in she got. This was some top tier kink stuff, and she was positive this was something Riko wanted done to her. Just like the wall thing, but much more embarrassing. Which made it much better. "C'mon Yosh, let's put these away before Riko gets back."

"Just take them." She handed them back to Mari, making sure to not accidentally bend any of the pages. If Riko discovered a new abrasion on her dark secrets doujins, then she'd know someone who had been in the room had to have done it. And she was fifty percent of the people in the room. She would absolutely throw Mari under the bus if she had to. "Hurry up! I'm not going down like this!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Mari smirked as she put the doujins back in the bag, pulling the drawstrings tight. Then she went back to the piano and ducked under it, making sure the tape that had been holding the bag to its underside avoided getting attached to anything else. If it didn't stick back on, then she'd be SOL: a shiny out of luck. The tape was still good to go, though, and she was able to stick it back on without any problems. _"Mission accomplished!_ " She spoke in English, giving Yoshiko a thumbs up. Yoshiko just groaned and stared at her feet.

A minute later, Riko came back into the room, none the wiser. She apologized for the delay, and the meeting continued. Surprisingly, Yoshiko was quieter the rest of the time, and they actually started down a positive direction for their next song. Of course, she had no idea that the smile Mari had the entire time wasn't because they were making good headway. At least, not yet.

* * *

Riko had been surprised when Mari arrived on her doorstep uninvited. They were friends, but she expected her to be spending her weekend with Dia and Kanan, since they were best friends and all. According to Mari, she had nothing to do that day, and she wanted to come see her favorite pianist. The way she smiled made Riko feel a bit suspicious, but that wasn't enough cause to slam the door in Mari's face. So she let her in.

Her suspicions lessened as the minutes wore on. Talking with Mari one on one was nice, even if she had to weather the occasional teasing. It was something she'd gotten used to after becoming friends with Chika, honestly. She and Mari never really got a chance to just talk amongst themselves. They were either with all the others or with Yoshiko. It was actually nice to feel more of a connection to her friend.

At one point while they were hanging out, Riko excused herself to use the restroom. She wasn't gone for long, but a lot seemed to have happened in that short period of time. Too much, honestly. When she walked back into her room, she instantly froze at the sight she beheld. Mari was sitting on the bed, just as she'd been doing when Riko had excused herself. There was something next to her, though. Something that hadn't been there previously. An all-too-familiar black bag.

"Ah, Riko. I hope you don't mind that I helped myself to some of your literature." She dipped the doujin she was reading down slightly, looking over it with knowing eyes. Seeing Riko standing there stock-still with a look of both shock and fear was getting her excited. She did her best to contain it, though. Her excitement could be unleashed when she was alone in her hotel. Right now she had to be the cool senior who had discovered something that was never supposed to be uncovered.

"How... did you find those?" Riko's voice was shaky, which mirrored her body well. She barely had enough thought process available to step into the room and close the door. There was an entire living space between her and Mari, yet she felt like she had been cornered. How had Mari possibly discovered those... those sinful texts? They weren't meant for others to find! She thought she had hidden them so well!

"I have a nose for this kinda stuff, Riko dear. You could call me a smut hound." She pointed at the leashed girl on the doujin cover, grinning over the pages. "Though I suspect you might be the one who wants to be the hound, eh Riko?" Riko's cheeks burst into a lovely shade of crimson right on cue. A lot of emotions went through her eyes. One thing was clear, though: she desperately wanted to deny the truth staring her in the face, but at this point, it would just be delaying the inevitable.

"You... You weren't supposed to read those." No one was. She had never planned to reveal this secret to any of her friends, no matter how close she was to them. It was likely this information wouldn't even be revealed to her future partner. She had been perfectly content to schlick to her dirty porn in the confines of her room, then take that secret to her grave.

"Well duh. That's why it was hidden." Mari closed the doujin and set it down on the small stack, standing up and walking over towards Riko. She seemed incapable of stopping her grin as she stood in front of Riko, licking her lips. The desire in her eyes was obvious. Riko had seen that look plenty of times in her doujins. "Do you like what's in those doujins, Riko? Do you wish you were treated like a bad little dog?"

She wanted to say no. It was the part of her mind that wanted to deny everything and pretend this wasn't happening. That part of her mind wasn't cooperating, though. Mari would come closer, and Riko would back up on instinct. Only two steps already had her back against the door, and Mari had her palm flush against the wood. Using her more-known kink as a weapon against her. Clever girl.

"Hmm? Nothing to say?" Mari dropped her other hand suddenly, slipping it under Riko's skirt and pressing two fingers to her crotch. Riko yelped in surprise, her face finding a new shade of red to turn to as she felt Mari's fingers slowly move up and down the front of her panties. She could clearly feel how wet Riko had become, her body having completely betrayed her. "So wet... I can feel it through your panties. You can't even deny it, can you?" She couldn't, but she sure wished that she could.

"I'm a nice person, Riko. I won't tell anybody about your little kink here." Technically she didn't tell Yoshiko, since she just happened to be in the room when the discovery took place. "In fact, I'll help you out. Your every perverted desire will be fulfilled before your very eyes. Mama Mari has your back. And your front, too." She grinned and dipped her head, whispering into Riko's ear. "I've got lots of ideas, and loads of time. Just for me..." She breathed warmly into Riko's ear, making her shiver. "... and you."

"Mari... I..." She still wanted to deny these advances, but she couldn't. At least, she couldn't make herself say so. Her body was reacting so overwhelmingly positively to what Mari was saying. It certainly wasn't cooperating, and even though she didn't say anything in response to what Mari was saying, she didn't have to. Her body was doing it for her.

"Well, that settles it, then!" The atmosphere changed so suddenly, it almost gave Riko whiplash. All the dripping sexual tension seemed to evaporate as Mari went right back to her normal, teasingly cheerful self. There was still a hint of tension, though: a reminder of what had just happened. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna borrow your doujins for some more..." She cupped Riko's chin and tilted her head up slightly, the sexual tension suddenly exploding back onto the scene in full force. "Mmm... 'research'."

She didn't say a word as Mari pulled away from her, heading over to the bed to bag up the doujins. "I should get going. Gotta get things ready for our future endeavors. It was nice seeing you, Riko!" She smiled as she walked back to the door, where Riko hadn't moved an inch. "Are you going to keep me captive here?"

"Sorry!" Riko jumped away from the door, allowing Mari to open it and walk out, leaving with a final wave and a blown kiss. Once she was out of sight, Riko shut the door and slid down it to the ground. She was all alone now, without her doujins or her dignity. Mari had made sure to take both of those with her. She let out a quiet, pitiful whine as she hid her face in her hands.

Her secret had been exposed. She was absolutely mortified that Mari now knew she was into petplay. It was a very dirty kink: taboo even. She hadn't even been into it that long, but her first exposure to it online had immediately hooked her. If only she'd kept it online. At least she could delete her browser history. She should've known better than to have physical evidence, even if she felt that it had been hidden well. Clearly it hadn't been hidden well enough.

She got herself back onto her feet and walked over to the balcony, pulling the curtains and the door open as she stepped outside. Standing outside, she was just in time to watch Mari walk past Chika's house and out of sight once again. She sighed as she leaned against the railing, resting her head on her arms. She'd certainly gotten herself into a pickle, and some of it was her fault. There'd be no embarrassingly smutty material to find if it wasn't in her room.

Her mind started to drift off to Mari herself. Now that the initial shock had passed, she found herself feeling very conflicted. Mari may have been the worst person to have found out about her secret, since she was the one most likely to blab to others about it. Even though she had specifically stated that she wouldn't tell anyone, she just wasn't sure how much faith she could put in that proclamation. Mari loved to talk, and she loved to tease. Maybe she just didn't know where the line was.

At the same time, she couldn't deny the heavy sexual appeal that Mari exuded in spades. She had that obvious 'busty blonde with foreigner blood' appeal that was all the rage, and Riko could admit - to herself - that it was attractive to her as well. Soon after Aqours had blossomed into a group of nine, she'd had her moments where she thought about her friends in a sexual manner. She knew it was wrong, but if she was feeling particularly aroused, her libido had a way of overriding her common sense.

In her mind, and thankfully she hadn't written this down, Mari was the second best option to fulfill every dirty little kink she had. Dia was number one, but if there was anyone she was more scared of talking about this kind of stuff to, it was Dia. Well, Dia and Ruby, because if she told Ruby, then Dia would find out, which circled right back to Dia absolutely terrifying her. Mari scared her too, but not in the same ways. It was more of the fact that Mari was unpredictable, but that was also something that seemed a bit exciting. She wouldn't be able to predict what her senior might decide to do to her.

Realizing she was still standing on her balcony, she hurriedly went back into her room before Chika stumbled upon her and asked what was going on. She couldn't possibly explain the inner machinations of her mind at the moment. Was this something she was really going to do? She wasn't clueless: at some point in the near future, Mari was going to turn her into a begging, submissive pet. A horny little mess of a puppy dog. Though she found herself incredibly aroused by that exact aspect, was she really ready to degrade herself like that? Especially knowing how unpredictable Mari could be.

The answer was clear as she went over to lock her door. Yes: yes she was. She went back to her bed and stripped off her skirt and panties before lying down on the bed. Propping herself up against the headboard, she put a hand between her legs. She felt ashamed at how wet her pussy was. Was she really so gone that the mere idea of someone treating her like a disobedient animal made her soaking wet? Again, yes. Yes she was.

She stuck two fingers inside herself, her mind drifting off to thoughts of what Mari might do. Would she bring that one cover to life, with her being walked around naked on a leash? She knew that she didn't want to be led outside like that, which was part of that doujin's climax, but otherwise... She hoped that Mari would do that. To have that control wrenched from her grasp was shamefully erotic. She wanted to have that be brought forth into reality, with her in the starring role.

Pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, she covered her mouth to muffle her moans. Her mind was filled with an incredible amount of lewd thoughts, each one passing through without enough staying power to focus on. However, each one had a similar theme: Mari fucking her and degrading her to her heart's content, and Riko was forced to bow down and bark in acquiescence each and every time.

Those were the thoughts that brought her to orgasm... twice. She just kept fucking herself with her fingers, eventually having to use a pillow to muffle herself because her hand just wasn't doing the job anymore. When she finally exhausted herself out, she tiredly pushed herself down until she could lay completely on her back. Staring up at the ceiling, she let her juice-soiled hand hang limply off the bed. She really was a mess, wasn't she?

Any hope that she'd get a grip on her sexual thoughts once she came down from an orgasmic high was dashed when she found herself still thinking about what was to come. She was nervous, she was excited... This was going to be a beautiful disaster. She just hoped that she could take whatever she had gotten herself into.

* * *

She'd expected whatever was going to happen would occur the next day, so going three days with little information from Mari made her antsy. On day two, she gathered up the courage to ask Mari about 'that thing', but the only answer she got back was "Soon!" The lack of a concrete time, to say nothing about being left in the dark of what she'd specifically be expected to do, just made her more nervous. All she knew was that it was no joke, and Mari hadn't forgotten about it. That left so much up for debate. A debate she had between herself and her fingers every night.

It took until day four for something to finally happen. She was about to head home with Chika when Mari tapped her on the shoulder. Her stopping to face Mari also caught Chika's attention, but apparently Mari was rather quick on her feet. "Chika! Can I borrow Riko from ya? She lent me something at our last Guilty Kiss meeting, and I want to return it." 'Borrow'. That's one way of putting it.

"Okay! I'll see you at home, then!" Chika smiled and waved, none the wiser of what was actually about to happen. Not that Riko was much wiser, but she at least knew that this wasn't going to be a very innocent encounter. They ended up being the last two to leave the roof, with Mari using the pretense of returning what she'd borrowed as cause. Thankfully, they didn't stay there, and once they were alone, they went back inside.

"Dia's going home with Ruby today, so she won't be staying around doing student council work like usual. That means we have the whole school to ourselves!" Well, at least no one would catch them doing what they were about to do. Probably. She followed Mari downstairs and to the chairwoman's office, where the curtains were drawn. It gave the room a rather gloomy look until Mari switched the lights on.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to a brown paper bag on Mari's desk. The black bag she kept her doujins in was right next to it. She took a couple steps towards the desk, curious about what was in the bag. Before she got too far, Mari put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Uh uh, not yet, Riko. It's a surprise!" She knew exactly what Riko was thinking. It was a bit unnerving.

Mari went over to the bag, instructing Riko to stay put. All she could do was watch both curiously and nervously as Mari rifled through the bag. She didn't pull anything out to help Riko determine what was in there, but soon enough she found whatever she was looking for. With a big smile, she pulled her hands out of the bag and presented Riko a pair of dog ears and a tail.

She knew that was coming, but it didn't stem her embarrassment any. Hopefully those two things were the worst objects inside that bag, though realistically, she knew they were likely the most innocuous instead. Swallowing her pride, or whatever may have been left of it, she walked over to Mari and took the ears from her. They were on a headband, so they fit easily on her head. The tail was a completely different matter. She took it from Mari gingerly, her face practically burning with the thought of where she was going to have to stick it.

"Uh, do you... have any lube?" She wished she could hide under the desk. Mari just smiled and nodded, reaching into the bag again and pulling out a small, clear bottle. She uncapped it and had Riko hold out the tail, covering the circular base with lube. The lube was then capped and put back in the bag, with Mari standing there waiting. There wasn't much more stalling she could do. "Can you, uh... please not look?"

"If you insist, but you're going to be baring it all to me anyway." She smirked, admiring how red she could make Riko's face. Still, she turned around and began to hum to herself. That allowed Riko a modicum of privacy, but her heart was still racing as she pulled down her skirt and panties. The rustling of her clothes was barely heard over Mari's humming, but it sounded like a drum next to Riko's ear. Or like her own heart hammering in her chest.

Holding the tail by the faux fur, her fingers digging into the part where it was attached to the base, she moved her arm around her back. She had to use her other hand to spread one of her cheeks, but not being able to see what she was doing didn't help her accuracy. Trying to look over her shoulder just hurt her back, forcing her to keep doing it blind. She tried to muffle her squeaks upon the cool lube-covered metal touching her skin, but Mari's quiet snickering proved she didn't succeed.

It took a bit to, for lack of a more 'polite' term, stick that stupid tail buttplug up her ass. She would miss by a couple inches, and she'd get embarrassed, and then she'd get nervous about how much time had passed. Looking at Mari's back didn't give her a clue about how she was feeling about this, and that just made her feel more uncomfortable. This was a nightmare for her anxiety.

When she finally got it inserted, she wasn't able to tell Mari that she'd done so. Not with her words, anyway. It was the sharp gasp she let out when the base popped into her ass that let Mari know the deed was done. "Got it in, eh?" Embarrassed, Riko tried to pull up her panties, but the tail made them ride rather low. Deciding she'd rather deal with that then wear nothing, she left them like that, pulling her skirt up as well. That succeeded in covering up the tail, though a quick look over her shoulder let her see that it was pushing her skirt up just a touch. Enough to know that all wasn't what it seemed.

"Alright... You can look now." Mari turned around, clapping her hands together excitedly at the sight of the ears on Riko's head. She came over and poked them, giggling to herself. Then she walked around Riko and boldly lifted up her skirt, returning Riko's blush to her cheeks right away. She realized then that if she somehow died right then and there, her first and last moments involving members of Aqours would be with someone lifting up her skirt. How had looking at porn led her to this moment? All those decades-old moral panic advertisements had been right all along.

"They look perfect on you! You're the cutest puppy I've ever seen, Riko." Mari gave Riko's ass a quick slap, giggling again as she moved back to her desk. She looked into her bag, stroking her chin in thought. "Hmm, do we need anything else... Ah, not until we finish training!" She turned around and clapped her hands again, her eyes boring into Riko's. "I suspect we won't need to do much training, though." The implications were clear: Mari expected that Riko would obey any orders given to her fairly quickly.

She had a mind of her own, though, right? She could say no to someone, even a friend. And she certainly wasn't so depravedly perverse that she'd drop to her knees on command and bark like a dog. She... Uhh, she... She didn't want to do that. That didn't sound appealing at all. She... Oh, who was she trying to kid? It sounded like the most arousing thing she'd ever heard in her life. Pretending that she wasn't the most submissive person in the entire town was a laughable endeavor. She'd spent three days masturbating to the thought of what Mari might do to her. Those were thoughts she couldn't take back.

"Alright, let's kick this thing off! Now, sit." She hesitated at Mari's command as she felt that familiar wave of embarrassment crash over her. It was one thing to think about it, but now that it was actually happening, she could feel that 'fight or flight' response tugging hard at her. She looked in Mari's eyes, trying to see if her hesitation was annoying her, but there didn't seem to be any negative emotions on her face. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she slowly went down to the ground, sitting on her knees.

"Yay!" Mari smiled brightly, and Riko wondered if Mari had thought she wouldn't end up doing it. Had there been any doubt in her mind, or was she just being her usual outgoing self? "Okay, now stick your paw out." She blushed at having her hand be referred to in that way, but she had a feeling that everything that was going to happen would embarrass her. Why specify each one when they could all be encompassed by a single 'I'm fucking embarrassed'? She stuck her hand out anyway, even shaking Mari's hand when told to. At least that was something she might normally do.

"Now bark for me." Okay, now _that_ wasn't something she'd do normally. She remembered reading an explanation about this very thing when she'd read it in one of those doujins and had gotten strangely turned on. This wasn't just to show dominance over someone: it was to humiliate them. To debase them. To make them seem less than human. If she did this, then she'd certainly never escape from the clutches of her kinks. She could never realistically stand up to Mari again after this. But... would she ever have been able to anyway, regardless of this happening?

She didn't really have a choice in the matter. Her submissive arousal had taken control of her cognitive functions and made the decision for her. Swallowing whatever shreds of pride she may have had left, she tilted her head up and barked. It was quiet and tinged with embarrassment, but there was no denying what it was. She had given up any pretense and revealed herself to be a weird, kinky bitch, and god dammit was it making her panties wet.

"Again!" She complied again, her bark a bit louder: a bit clearer. "That's good! You're a natural!" She turned around and started fishing around in the bag again, making Riko wonder exactly how much stuff was inside there. Again she pulled out two things which, if anything, were more embarrassing than the ears and tail. In her hands were a studded red leather collar and a matching leash. Everything that was happening seemed to have been pulled right from one of her doujins. She was extremely unprepared and yet so damn wanting, it was ridiculous.

"I dunno if this goes well with your outfit, though." Mari seemed to be thinking on a solution, but her grin told a different story. Riko knew what was going to be expected of her before anything else was said. "Why don't you take off your uniform, Riko? Let me see that tail of yours." Yup, she knew it. She didn't make a sound of protest, though. Instead, she just unbuttoned her shirt and shucked it off onto the floor. Her skirt was harder to remove due to her positioning, but she was eventually able to remove it after a decent amount of strange-looking wiggling.

Once her uniform was where it belonged, Mari bent down to fasten the collar around her neck. It was a bit tight at first, and she squeaked in minor protest, but Mari quickly loosened it up so it fit better. While she was attaching the leash to it, Riko lifted a hand up and gently touched the collar. It felt smooth, like it was brand new. Honestly, it probably was. She shuddered at her thoughts about how the collar felt perfect on her. Like it had always belonged around her neck.

"That looks good!" She tugged on the leash, pulling Riko's head a bit to the side. "You know, your underwear is much too pure for someone as naughty as you. I'm gonna have to take you shopping and find something that's better suited for you." Grinning, she stood up fully and tugged on the leash again. "Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Riko nodded slowly, attempting to stand up on instinct. She was immediately pushed back down on her knees by Mari. "Uh uh uh! Dogs don't walk on their hind legs, silly!"

"Of... Of course..." She should've known. It'd just been instinctual, that's all. Inwardly sighing, she got onto all fours, feeling the most embarrassed that she'd felt yet. And that was saying something. The leash got tugged again, and she started to walk forward, her movements awkward due to a lack of practice. Her arms were already feeling a bit sore by the time they reached the door, which Mari opened for her. How far was she expected to walk like this?

Apparently it was going to be for quite a ways. They ended up walking to the auditorium, which was much harsher a walk when you had to do it like an animal. By the time they reached it, Riko's arms were begging to be freed from their pain. Her posture was all kinds of wack due to the uncomfortable, unfamiliarity of her gait. She'd even fallen several times on the way there, which earned her a hard smack on the ass each time she faltered. Mari seemed to be enjoying the view regardless, though.

Getting to the auditorium was only half the battle, though. They went into the sound booth, where she worriedly watched Mari turn on the school announcement system. She could imagine the speakers in each classroom crackling to life with a quick second of static. This certainly wasn't going to be good, but at least she got to rest on her knees for a bit.

"Time to give everyone the good news!" Mari pulled the microphone closer to her, pushing the button that allowed the sound from the booth to be broadcast to every room in the entire school. Riko gulped, feeling extremely nervous despite knowing there was no one in the school. It was empty, it was after hours, but that didn't stop her from imagining someone dallying in class and hearing more than they bargained for. "Come here, pet."

She tried to get it through her mind that there was no one in the school as she shuffled on her knees towards Mari. "Everyone, your chairwoman has an announcement! Our dear Riko Sakurauchi, your favorite pianist, is taking on a new role. From now on, she will be my little puppy! Come on, sweetie, bark for everyone." She grabbed the mic and put it in Riko's face. Riko coughed in embarrassment, then gave 'everyone' a tiny, almost silent bark. "Hmm, what was that? I don't think anyone could hear you. I certainly couldn't, and I'm sitting right here."

Just like last time, Riko had to bark louder. It surely rang throughout all the hopefully empty classrooms, and she felt her cheeks burn hotter and her panties grow damper. Mari seemed satisfied, pulling back the microphone and setting it on the table again. "She's such a good puppy, isn't she? Now, I think it's time for her to get a treat. I bet she's hungry, aren't you? Aren't you?" Riko felt insulted by the tone Mari put on, but damn if it didn't feel good to be put in her place like that. She nodded, casting her eyes down.

"I bet you are." She stood up for a moment, reaching under her skirt and pulling down her panties. As soon as they reached her feet, she kicked them across the room and sat back down. "Well, come get your dinner, puppy." She lifted up her skirt and spread her legs, letting Riko scoot in between them. Riko was too embarrassed to look Mari in the eyes, but she was too turned on to not do as she was told. She was already wondering what Mari tasted like. Probably very sweet...

The leash was tugged on, but it wasn't necessary. Riko was already putting her hands on Mari's thighs and letting her breath bathe Mari's slit. Her pussy lips were nice and puffy, and she enjoyed the squishy thickness of her thighs. She imagined that they were the best thighs to touch and kiss in all of Aqours: purely salivating. It was tempting to pepper them with kisses, but she knew she had a specific job to do. Without further delay, she stuck her tongue into Mari's pussy.

"Ooh! Deeper, Riko!" Mari tugged hard on the leash, making Riko yelp. She quickly recovered, shoving her tongue back in with a bit of force. Her hands squeezed Mari's thighs while her tongue moved in and out of her pussy, going up and down, then left and right. Mari seemed to be enjoying her ministrations, as she kept moaning and encouraging her to keep going in both cute and degrading ways. "Come on, puppy. Make your Mistress cum!"

She whimpered quietly against Mari's lower lips, moving her tongue over to press down on her clit. Mari's body jolted forward as she shouted out her pleasure, grabbing the back of Riko's head and shoving her face hard between her legs. It made it harder for Riko to breathe, but she dutifully kept pressing down with her tongue while occasionally swiping it left and right. Soon enough, she succeeded in getting Mari to cum, hearing her powerful, high-pitched screams as her juices gushed out onto her tongue and lips.

"Ooh, that felt goooood! You're such a good puppy, aren't you?" She laughed breathlessly as she pulled on the leash, this time to lift Riko's head up. Her free hand gently ran through Riko's hair, getting a smile out of her. She hadn't even thought about how she hadn't been smiling before that moment. Mari's fingers felt good in her hair, though... but her compliments were even better. It gave her a new thrill to be called a 'good puppy'. She wanted to hear it more.

Her pussy was aching for attention, but she had a feeling that she was going to be left wanting. She moved back from Mari, watching from her knees as she turned off the sound system. Though she knew this was likely it for today, she couldn't stop her mind from wandering into thoughts of Mari pinning her to the floor and just ravaging her. She'd had these thoughts before, but not in this sort of situation, and never this powerfully. She just knew that real life was going to be so much better than anything her imagination could cook up. It just couldn't make her feel the same way.

After Mari put her panties back on, they returned to the chairwoman's office. As Riko had expected, they were done for the day. She removed and returned everything she'd been forced to adorn, putting back on her school uniform in turn. At least her panties fit more comfortably on her ass, though the wetness they'd accumulated negated any comfort.

"I knew you wouldn't need much training in order to be a perfect puppy!" Mari smiled widely, rolling up the top of the bag and picking it up off the desk. Riko's black bag was then handed back to her. "And see? I'm returning something I borrowed from you. We didn't even lie to the others!" That's... one way of looking at it. She took the bag back from Mari, clutching it to her chest. Her pussy was still throbbing under her skirt. "Why don't you head home now? We'll get to our first real show very soon."

Real show? What did that mean? Riko just nodded, for once completely unsure of what was going to happen to her. This was what she meant when she said Mari was unpredictable. As she walked out of Mari's office and to the school entrance, her mind was awash with thoughts of what exactly she would be forced to do. All of them were pretty damn lewd, but she just wasn't sure what it might be. Even thinking back to the doujins in her hand gave her multiple options. Mari hadn't given her enough information to make a truly educated guess, and she hadn't felt confident enough to ask. She likely wouldn't have gotten an answer anyway.

At home, she satisfied herself repeatedly to various thoughts about what was going to happen 'very soon'. She spent an hour in bed with the door locked, finger fucking herself like it was her last night on Earth. At some point, she lost count of how many orgasms she had, but it wasn't important enough to stop and try to remember. She had to satisfy that burning need that Mari had left with her until it was extinguished.

Lying on her bed after an hour of satisfying that need, her body a sweat-coated mess, she knew that she'd do whatever perverted thing Mari wanted her to do. That was what being a good pet was all about.

* * *

It wasn't until the weekend that the 'real show' had its premiere. There'd been times during the week where she'd fallen into the quickly-familiar role of Mari's pet, but after each degrading act, she was told that the real show was still coming. If lapping lemonade out of a bowl with her name on it wasn't the be all end all of embarrassment, she shuddered to think of what it was actually going to be.

While she was still wondering when this 'real show' was going to happen, she certainly didn't expect it to happen at a Guilty Kiss meeting. They had yet to do anything around other people, which made her begin to feel safe in assuming she wouldn't be forced to put on a collar where someone could see her. That assumption was shattered at that meeting.

On that day, the meeting was in Mari's room at her hotel. In the middle of them discussing the newest costumes that You had made, Mari stood up and walked silently to her closet. Both Riko and Yoshiko just stared at her as she went in for about ten seconds. When she came back out with a familiar brown paper bag, Riko felt her heart stop. Was this actually happening? In front of Yoshiko?!

Mari sat back down on her bed, placing the now-unfurled bag next to her. "Come here, puppy! Come here!" Riko just stared at her with wide eyes, her cheeks rapidly turning red. Yoshiko looked between Mari and Riko, trying to decipher what was going on between those two. It didn't take long before her own cheeks started to go red at the realization of what was being talked about.

"Are you serious? Is this actually happening in front of me?" She turned back to Riko, looking somewhat disappointed. "I can't believe you're actually going along with this... Well, I _can_ , but... Wow."

"You knew about this?" Riko stared wide-eyed at Yoshiko, who had accidentally exposed herself as complicit. Looking mighty sheepish, she ducked her head to avoid having to look at Riko.

"Uh... I plead the fifth?" Yoshiko laughed nervously, looking desperately at Mari to save her. If she thought Mari was going to do anything but make it worse, she was sorely mistaken.

"Oh, it's okay, Riko. Yoshiko was with me when I discovered your secret doujin stash." Yoshiko's cheek muscles went taut, stretching backwards and contorting her lips into an ugly grimace. She really had to hope that Mari had trained her new 'pet', or she was going to end up buried in the Sakurauchi backyard. "And since we're all such good friends, I think it'd be nice for her to see how well your training's gone."

"But Mari-" The words died in her throat when she saw Mari's face. All the silly cheeriness had immediately vanished, replaced with a serious frown that she'd never seen before. It was like suddenly being face to face with Dia, which is what made it look that much more serious. She whimpered, knowing that it was because she'd disobeyed. It sent a sort of negative thrill down her spine, knowing that she'd displeased her Mistress. "I... I'm sorry, Mistress."

"If you're really sorry, then come here." Properly chastised, Riko barely remembers to crawl over towards Mari on all fours. She keeps her gaze downwards, too embarrassed to see what kind of face Yoshiko was making. This was not going to be something she'd ever live down, so she could only hope that Yoshiko wouldn't tell anyone. Having two people know about this particular kink were two too many.

When she reached Mari, she was already searching through her bag for Riko's accessories. She refused to look back, but she was acutely aware of Yoshiko's stare as each accessory was placed on her. The ears, collar, and leash were easy enough, but there was that damn tail... She was going to have to put it on in front of Yoshiko. If she ever did enough good in the world to get a biography, she was going to come back from the grave to make sure this day didn't get mentioned.

"Well? Aren't you going to finish getting dressed?" Mari grinned, knowing exactly why Riko was hesitating. She couldn't help but to get a bit of a perverse thrill seeing Riko squirm like this. "You don't want to keep your Mistress waiting, do you?" She flexed her fingers, movement that wasn't meant to specifically signal anything, but she knew that it'd only make Riko more nervous.

And it did, because of course it would. Only Ruby was easier to send into a panic. Riko finally looked over her shoulder, seeing that Yoshiko was staring at her with rapt attention. Surprisingly, she couldn't tell what kind of emotions Yoshiko was going through, as her face was curiously blank. "Yoshiko... Please don't look..." She whimpered out, feeling like she'd almost reached peak 'submissive doujin girl'.

Her skirt came down slowly, but eventually gravity got impatient with her and just took it to her ankles. She could feel a new warmth burning on her cheeks, knowing that Yoshiko hadn't likely heeded her pitiful pleading and was staring right at her ass. Biting her lower lip, she watched as Mari applied lube to the tail's base, then handed it over to her. She reached around, prepared to poke around until she was 'successful', but Mari stopped her before she could even try.

"It must be tough doing that on your own. Why not let Yoshiko give you a hand?" Mari really had the 'innocent suggestion with the not-so-innocent expression' down pat. Both Riko and Yoshiko reacted with shock, with Riko burning red while Yoshiko's jaw dropped.

"Uh, wow, uh... I don't have to..." Yoshiko mumbled, but she was still staring at Riko's ass. At least Riko wasn't looking back at her to see how obvious she was being, but Mari could see her quite clearly. There was nothing that escaped her omniscient gaze.

"Nonsense! Now get your chunni ass up and stick this tail plug up Riko's ass." Wow, okay. Yoshiko jumped up in a flash, shuffling behind Riko. Both of them seemed to be radiating embarrassment as Yoshiko reached out to take the tail from Riko, who allowed it to be taken away. Gripping it in her hand, Yoshiko let out a shuddering breath. Riko really did have a nice ass...

"You're, uh, you're gonna need to remove your... your underwear. Do you want me to-"

"No, I can... I can do it..." Damn, this had gone from a quintessential sex doujin to an awkward yuri in one fell swoop. At least some of it was Yoshiko's fault, so she wasn't the only one feeling this way. Shaking herself from those thoughts, she pulled her panties down and exposed herself to Yoshiko. A fleeting thought wondering what Yoshiko thought of her ass came and went, but it made her speak out in embarrassment. "J-Just put it in and stop staring!"

"I'm not staring! Shut up!" She wasn't the only one speaking out in embarrassment. Yoshiko felt incredibly put on the spot being forced to participate in whatever degeneracy Mari had roped Riko into, but she found it hard to complain when she got a sight like this. This was the closest she'd ever gotten to another girl's half-naked self, and since porn had been her previous 'record', she'd definitely jumped to the big leagues in short order. She couldn't imagine any of the other members of Aqours allowing her a show like this. Hell, she'd probably be tossed off the roof just for suggesting it.

She was nervous as she grabbed Riko's asscheek and spread it, gaining access to her puckered hole. Unconsciously licking her lips, she pushed the tail's base against the hole, pausing when she heard Riko whimper. "It's okay, Yoshiko. She likes it! Don't you, pet?" Riko slowly nodded without looking back, so after another moment of hesitation, Yoshiko kept pushing until it popped in. She tried to look around Riko's shoulder to see if she was okay after hearing her gasp sharply, but she seemed fine. As fine as either of them could be in that situation.

It took her a few seconds longer than it should have for her to back up, but she really liked feeling the warmth of Riko underneath her hand. She had to break herself from that thought in order to back up and let things proceed however they were intended to. Was she supposed to sit back down, or was she supposed to remain standing? She didn't want to ask, since it'd make her seem even more like a loser, so she just sat back down, since that was where she was most comfortable. It didn't really help. She was worse than complicit in this degeneracy: she was just as much of a degenerate as those two.

"Now, get down on all fours like a good dog!" Riko had been in the process of pulling up her panties when that command was given out. She hurriedly got them up the rest of the way, sitting below her tail as she got back down to the ground. On all fours now, she looked up at Mari and did her best to pretend that there wasn't one of their friends still in the room. She lolled her tongue out, figuring that Mari would probably enjoy that. By the grin on her face and the way she tugged on the leash, it seemed that she was correct.

Mari stood up and stripped herself from the waist down, giving Yoshiko a _'Holy shit,_ two _vaginas'_ moment. Riko initially figured she was going to have to eat Mari out in front of Yoshiko, but it wouldn't quite be going that way. Instead, Mari reached right back into her bag of tricks and pulled out a large, flesh-colored strap-on. "Time to breed, puppy!"

She fastened the strap-on around her waist, playfully pushing down on the faux cock and watching it bounce up and down. "Watch and learn, Yoshiko." She got down onto her knees, getting herself behind Riko and removing her puppy's panties again before prodding her ass with the strap-on. Her hands held Riko's quivering frame in place as she moved her hips to position the tip right up against her pussy. There was a visible glistening on her lower lips, making it very obvious that for whatever her verbal hesitations may have said, she was just as eager as Mari to do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. It was such a truly hot yet insane moment that Yoshiko couldn't even remember to say "It's Yohane!"

Digging her nails into Riko's hips, she thrust her hips forward, entering her obedient little pet's pussy. She was gifted a satisfying moan from Riko, whose understanding on just how good this could feel was truly blossoming. Mari was all too happy to show her the way. Keeping her grip steady, she lifted herself up so that she could keep fucking Riko at a better angle. She wasn't there to waste time with pleasantries: not this time. All she was there to do was fuck Riko like an animal.

It wasn't long until the room was flooded with the sounds of moans and desperate cries. Mari's harsh smacks against Riko's skin echoed off the walls, and her demeaning words could be heard loud and clear. "You like that, Riko? You're such a bad, bad puppy. Why don't you bark for our audience, hmm?" She tugged on the leash hard, snapping Riko's head back and making her yelp. "Bark, bitch!"

"Arf! Arf arf!" Riko barked as instructed, surprising Yoshiko with how well she mimicked a dog. For someone who had seemed so afraid of them before, she sure had embraced her inner canine. She kept her head up, moaning and barking as Mari continued to drive that strap-on deep inside her pussy. It felt like the floor itself was shaking from the powerful pounding, or maybe it was just them. Yoshiko found herself slipping a hand into her pants, figuring that the two lovebirds - lovedogs? - wouldn't mind if she helped herself. It was too hot a scene for her to resist any longer.

While she fingered herself, Mari kept thrusting her hips with impressive speed. Her knees were getting sore from pressing down against the floor, but she ignored it as best she could. The pleasure from watching Riko squirming underneath her was much greater than any discomfort she may have been experiencing. "Up, Riko. Get on your knees."

Confused, Riko had to wait until Mari moved away from her so that she could get up on her knees. Mari grabbed at her shirt, making her lift her arms up so the shirt could be discarded. Her bra was then swiftly disposed of, leaving her completely naked. "There we go. Pets shouldn't be wearing clothes. That'd just be silly!" She pushed on Riko's shoulder blades, getting her back down onto all fours. "That collar should be enough clothing for you, hmm?"

"Y-Yes Mistress- Ack!" Her head was again snapped back up, with Mari lording over her. What had she done wrong? She was being completely obedient, wasn't she?

"I've been thinking..." She started wrapping the leash around her wrist, grinning down at Riko. "Dogs don't talk. They just bark and whine. Do you understand what I mean?" She did. It was clear what she'd done wrong now. "Did you hear me, Riko?" She pulled up on the leash again. "Do you understand?"

"Ye- A-Arf! Arf!" She caught herself just in time, finding it way too easy to degrade herself like this. At least it pleased Mari. She dropped her hand to Riko's back, no longer tugging up on the leash. The strap-on was once again aimed and then plunged into her soaked pussy, making her cry out into the room. She was no longer thinking about Yoshiko being there, or her own inherent embarrassment. All she could think about was how good everything felt, and how exciting it was to be Mari's begging little bitch. It was more pleasurable than her doujins had ever depicted.

She came not long after they started up again, tightening around the faux cock and soiling it with her juices. Mari hadn't exhausted herself yet, though: not even a little. Being the wearer of the strap-on wasn't going to give her any pleasure, though Riko suspected that she was getting some form of pleasure from demolishing her purity. Hopefully that would be enough, because otherwise the fucking might stop, and she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Yoshiko." She was still thrusting, not even looking over that way, but Yoshiko snapped to attention regardless. "Get your fingers out of your cunt and come over here. I got something better for ya." Yoshiko blushed and pulled her hand out of her panties, shamefully standing up and walking over to the scene. She felt strangely tall, standing up while they were both near the floor. "Take off your clothes." Yoshiko grumbled as she complied, feeling like she was being controlled now too. Her clothes came off one by one, lying in a haphazard pile next to her. She gulped as Mari looked up at her, her hips never ceasing their movements. "Mmm, good girl."

"Hey, I'm not a dog! You can talk to Riko like that if you want, but I'm a fallen ang-" Mari was giving her that 'no nonsense' stare she wore for special occasions. "Uh, never mind." She would've thought that she'd feel more embarrassed at being naked in front of her two friends, but it didn't feel that bad. Maybe because what was already happening was so wild that nothing else could possibly compare. "So, uh, this is great and all..."

"Sit down." Sometimes Yoshiko could be as dense as a brick. Classic virgin. Yoshiko sat down at once, her legs crossed. Like she said: classic virgin. "Uncross your legs, _stupida vergine_." Yoshiko quickly followed instructions, not needing to know Italian to understand that particular insult. She scowled, but that went away fast when she heard Mari's next instructions. "Alright Riko, it's time to eat."

Riko looked up at Yoshiko, making eye contact with her for the first time in what felt like forever. She whimpered, trying to get her to come closer with her eyes. Speaking like a human was forbidden to her, so she could only hope that she could make Yoshiko understand. Thankfully, it seemed to work, as Yoshiko scooted closer, enough to where Riko could dip her head down and start lapping at Yoshiko's lower lips.

"Holy shit!" Yoshiko tilted her head back and moaned, her hand automatically going to Riko's head and grabbing her hair. She didn't know what else to do with her hand. The feelings were an instant shock to her system, and she'd been crazy unprepared for it. "God damn! Keep doing that, keep doing that! Ohhh fuck!" She moaned loud as Riko's tongue lapped faster at her pussy, licking up the wetness that was forming there.

Mari laughed to herself as she slammed the strap-on into Riko again and again. Her two pets really were so innocent, yet so dirty at the same time. She loved it. It made her giddy and horny. She thrust again, forceful enough to make Riko's face press hard between Yoshiko's legs. Her ears picked up the sound of pussy eating: a perfect soundtrack, to be honest. It was obvious from the way Yoshiko was reacting that she was enjoying it as well.

Riko's entire body was awash with pleasure, having lost herself to the sensations. She was just doing whatever Mari wanted her to do, allowing her body to be used in whatever way Mari wanted. Her tongue continued to thrust in and out of Yoshiko's pussy, pleasuring her just as she'd been commanded. Admittedly, she'd never thought of Yoshiko in this way before, but she honestly would've done this to any of the others if Mari had commanded it of her. Not that Yoshiko _wasn'_ t desirable. Just... She _really_ was submissive.

She came again, then a third time as the room boiled with their heated affairs. Her tongue was ratcheting up Yoshiko's pleasure, but being incapacitated during her own orgasms was just edging the poor girl. When Mari slowed down her thrusts and eventually pulled out of Riko, Yoshiko couldn't suppress a groan. After experiencing such incredible highs, she was being left pretty damn low.

Mari hummed to herself as she undid the strap-on, sitting down and holding it out. "C'mere, puppy. Come clean this up." This time, there wasn't even a whimper of hesitation. Riko just turned around and took the strap-on from Mari, running her tongue along its length. She blushed at the taste of herself on her tongue, but she obediently licked at it until it was clean, slickened by her saliva rather than her pussy juices.

"Good girl!" Mari patted Riko's head, then took the strap-on back and threw it over her shoulder. "Alright, now it's my turn." She spread her legs and beckoned Riko down. Riko barked in assent, going down and pushing her tongue into Mari's pussy without hesitation. "Ooh yeah, _very_ good girl." She looked up at Yoshiko, who was glaring at her for leaving her out to dry. "Oh come here, you big baby. Mistress Mari's got you."

"You two are so weird, and that's coming from me." Yoshiko got up and went around to sit next to Mari, unsure of what the blonde had in mind. One of her hands was already tied up playing with Riko's hair as she was being eaten out, but that left one hand free for whatever she desired. Flexing her fingers, she slid her hand between Yoshiko's legs and shoved two fingers into her pussy. "Fffuck..."

Mari grinned, enjoying the power she had over the two of them. She didn't even have to do much to leave them writhing in unconcealed ecstasy. Fingering Yoshiko while getting her pussy eaten by Riko made her feel like a queen. She reveled in it, pushing her hips up against Riko's face while stroking her tongue up and down Yoshiko's right nipple. The way she shouted out at the initial touch, it was clear her nipples were rather sensitive. A point she wouldn't forget.

Riko looked up as she tongue-fucked her horny Mistress, watching her go after Yoshiko's nipples with gusto. Threesomes were a rarity in her doujins, but it wasn't something she'd never seen before. She hadn't thought that it'd be of interest to her, but now having it play out in front of her, she couldn't deny that it was turning her on. If there was anyone in the group who could deftly command the sexual attention of multiple girls, Mari would've been first on her list. She was a sexual maestro, taking both of them to the throes of ecstasy at her own pace.

Yoshiko came before Riko could make Mari do the same. Of course, Yoshiko had been edged too much to hold on for long, so it only made sense. She tried to watch it unfold, since she'd never seen someone falling apart like that in real life, but doing so slowed down her oral attentions. Only half of it was seen before she was shoved into Mari's pussy, but she could hear Yoshiko's shrieks as she came completely undone under Mari's attentive care. It was an intoxicating sound.

With her ears attuned to the sounds around her, she soon heard Yoshiko panting on the floor, along with Mari giggling. That giggling transformed back into moaning as Riko put her all into her work, wanting to give Mari no cause to be disappointed in her. She wanted to make her cum, and cum hard. If she nearly drowned in her juices, that would just mean she'd done a good job. So she kept licking, and kept thrusting her tongue in and out, up and down: bathing in the moans she could get out of Mari. Not that her senior was very shy about the noises she was making.

Mari could really hold out. Riko licked until her tongue hurt, but she couldn't get Mari to erupt. She seemed content with experiencing the pleasure of pre-orgasm, riding that as long as she could. It meant that she couldn't slack off, even as her tongue begged her for a rest. She started to move her head around to get her tongue going without putting much muscle effort into it. Her movements and the scent of Mari's sex was making her dizzy.

"Aww, are you tired, puppy?" Riko wasn't sure if that was a question that was supposed to be answered truthfully or not, so she just barked instead. It was a weak bark, but it wasn't much of a commitment one way or the other. "Don't slack now. No rest until you make Mistress cum." Yeah, that's what she thought. She just had to keep pushing past the soreness and discomfort in order to best please Mari.

It took longer with her having to mask any quick breaks she tried to take to bring feeling back to her tongue. Yoshiko eventually sat up again, still looking a bit dazed. Riko could see her when she'd occasionally look up. She ended up standing and shuffling over to the bed, likely to fall asleep properly. Mari seemed to be fine with it, as she was busy bucking her hips incessantly against Riko's face, making her nose press hard against her snatch.

Yoshiko had fallen asleep when Mari finally came, her snores obfuscated by Mari's sudden, loud moans. She cried out happily, squeezing her thighs tightly around Riko's face as she came all over her lips. Juices dripped from her nose and chin as well, making her look like a right mess. She shut her eyes as Mari's thighs squeezed around her, feeling like her head was liable to pop like a grape if they squeezed much harder. There was a surprising amount of strength there.

Mari's grip finally slackened as she flopped down on her back, muttering something in English. She seemed satisfied, which was a relief. Riko wasn't sure what she would have to do - or how she would punished - if she hadn't done a good enough job. But now what? Mari seemed content to lay there for a few minutes, allowing her orgasm the chance to subside. The leash was still wrapped around her wrist, so there wasn't anywhere Riko could go. She decided to just crawl up to Mari's side and lie next to her, gently nuzzling her side.

"Good girl..." Mari smiled as she ran her fingers through Riko's hair, giving her a few headpats. Riko barked and nuzzled her hand, feeling rather content. This was something she could get used to... as long as no more of their friends ended up being involved in this. Though it _was_ Mari, so nothing like that could truly be discounted. "This is gonna be a great year: I can feel it. What do you think, Riko?" She just smiled and barked in response. "That's my girl!"


End file.
